


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.11

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [11]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.11

　　仇草这个人，拉仇恨操作六得飞起，冷静度也高得一逼。  
　　爱德蒙说出“你想要的是天草”之后，他超冷静地摊了摊手，“被识破了哎。”  
　　……你自恋到这个份上是什么值得骄傲的事情吗，为什么那么一副“好可惜我还想接着浪呢果然我太帅你们都注意我”的奇葩表情。  
　　“嘛嘛嘛，老老实实被我绕进去然后自己远离他多好呐，我可不想和你打啊。”就像被扒了马甲，仇草连说话风格都突然换了一种，充满了明显毫无卵用的形声词，“我可是……啊……我可是，很冷静的人啊……怎么说……啊啊，反正在泡我自己这件事上我肯定比你有自信啦，你还是退散吧。”  
　　爱德蒙果断看向天草，天草的表情更像没睡醒。  
　　……否定人生.jpg  
　　可是这个推论都不用对方承认都能看出实在是太有道理了，这家伙可是上来就把天草给触手了的人啊，爱德蒙就不信除了想追他，身为天草的另一面，这家伙还能有什么理由上来就玩这个。  
　　总不是存心报复恶意侮辱，毕竟“天草四郎”没那么无聊。  
　　“啊！”咕哒君一拍腿，“那么，你在那边救人不会是为了……”  
　　“噗——”仇草把脸埋进臂弯里，“救人……不是，救人哈哈哈——你们还真信了啊。”  
　　他抬起头，带着莫大的恶意看向天草，弯起了苍白的唇角。  
　　“从那条河出去是海，海面上荷兰人封锁了出路，他们炮击了那座城市，将整个岛原和天草（地名）变成火海。跑不掉的，无论如何都跑不掉的，只是如果他们留在那里，痛苦死去的最后可能会想‘上帝不存在，不如逃跑好了’，而他们逃离，最后一秒却会想‘留在城里才对，一定是上帝在惩罚我，我错了’——这一个念头，可就是地狱和天堂的区别了。”  
　　——如果真的有出路，当时的天草会阻止他们逃走吗？不可能，天草只会告诉他们，立刻离开，无论如何，人活着才有希望。我们是为了活着而战斗，不是为了怀抱信仰死去。  
　　那些受苦的人们需要的是未来，而非信仰本身。  
　　可那个时代、那个地方，他们只能那样死去。  
　　他们是人类前进的过程中被碾于历史车下的骸骨，注定了要直面整个时代最黑暗的部分。  
　　仇草摊开双手，用让人恶心的遗憾语气说：“所以肯定是要死的哎，死之前还要被坑一次哎，会在满怀希望的时候死去哎——多美好啊，是不是啊？”  
　　天草倏地站起身，大步向对方走过去。他扯起仇阶的自己的衣领，对着那张脸狠狠来了一巴掌。  
　　打得漂亮，爱德蒙如是想。  
　　然后，天草把对方的脸按进了自己怀里。  
　　就像一个直男觉得两个美女抱在一起赏心悦目、一个腐女看两个男孩抱在一起兴高采烈那样，爱德蒙不得不承认，两个天草抱在一起的画面相当漂亮。两人的长发混杂在一起，仇草抓着尺草的袖口，受了委屈般任由对方安抚，天草的手按着仇草的后脑，眼里的光恍惚而悲伤。  
　　美到了极点。  
　　但爱德蒙毫不犹豫地伸长手臂把天草拉了回来。  
　　天草是解决不了这件事的，他隐隐有这种感觉，天草可以压抑自己的情感，但他无法真正消化它，所以才会有这个强拉仇恨的人存在于这里——然后爱德蒙就想通了。  
　　哦难怪他拉仇恨啊。  
　　天草是M他当然也是M啊。  
　　他其实特别希望别人骂他一顿把他按墙上操然后让他瞎鸡巴哭一场吧。  
　　爱德蒙无比粗鄙下流地总结了仇草的心理，把自己家的死死抱住，给了咕哒君一个意味深长的眼神。可惜咕哒君不是天草，和他没有共同语言，做不到心有灵犀。他们的御主托着下巴，用一种“陷入沉思”的表情注视着仇草，然后说出了好像毫不相干的话。  
　　“你能把你的剑借我用一下吗？”

　　爱德蒙不知道咕哒君借仇草的剑想干嘛，反正不是劈了仇草。他也没时间关心这个，直接把自己家的天草拉回卧室，天草在门口停了停，看着自己的卧室门，莫名其妙地说：“好像好久没回去了。”  
　　“住在我这不好么？”爱德蒙拒绝给他搬出去的机会，立刻扯开话题，“我不做前言收回。你的行为让我震撼和骄傲，而不是他的。”  
　　“并不值得，那种事。”天草的话有些破碎，中间有几个词爱德蒙甚至没能听清楚。他坐在床上，看着天草坐在对面的椅子上，这种面对面的姿态让他眯起了眼睛。  
　　“怎么，你不会是遗憾于没能回去改变历史吧？”  
　　“爱德蒙，”天草低着头，声音里的笑意气流般飘忽不定，“那场战争是不可能赢的，早在它开始前这就已经注定了。”  
　　“那就回岛原之战的十年前？”爱德蒙挑起眉，他想把天草拉到自己身边，但对方固执地坐在椅子上，看着自己的膝盖，“不，比那更早的时候……早到巴多罗买受洗……不，果然还是早到1547年吧。”  
　　（1547年宣教士沙勿略在印度与日本人弥次郎相识，两年后弥次郎带着沙勿略到达九州鹿儿岛，“日本天主教”就此诞生。1562年，日本第一位大名受洗，原名大村纯忠，教名巴多罗买。）  
　　“哪有那么早。”爱德蒙不得不强迫自己打起精神听天草说话，虽然他一点都不想听和天主或基督教有关的事情，天草快速地抬头看了他一眼，又低下头，“日本长久以来都是儒道占主导地位，何况又是神传血脉的天皇制，天主教从最开始就是引起社会不安的潜在因素，所以即使不是那一年、即使不是那个地点那批人，或早或晚，也一定要打这么一场，并且一定会失败。不，从正统的、被宣扬的历史来讲，是‘一定会成功’才是。”  
　　不等爱德蒙说话，他自顾自地接下去：“从统治者的立场来讲，与其费力气说服教徒改变信仰，不如干脆杀死他们；而想要名正言顺地屠杀，那就只有激教徒自己发起战争。之前的禁教根本就是战争的序曲，只要人民守护自己的信仰，那就必然成为叛乱者。在那种环境下，那场战争是不可能赢的，它的爆发就在对方的掌控之中，对方又怎么可能让它赢呢——所以结果只能是这样，爱德蒙，那不是‘岛原之战’，那是‘岛原之乱’。”  
　　爱德蒙沉默地看着他。他隐隐猜到天草想说什么，却又不能这时候就说出口。  
　　“不是因为输而被斥为叛乱，是注定不会赢……他们是历史的反面教材，在他们还没出生的时候就注定了——爱德蒙，有些战争，像侵略，是可以被称为‘战争’的，它有正邪、有对错、有人担责有人说‘对不起’有人缅怀烈士的——但是有一些，有一些——”  
　　他在大口地喘气，刘海挡住了他的眼睛，爱德蒙假装自己没有听出哭腔，“有一些根本就是只能被‘时代’，甚或是‘进步’——他们的死，是时代的进步！”  
　　天草就坐在他对面。在和他说压在心底许久的东西。他们之间的距离近到爱德蒙伸手就能把他揽在怀里。  
　　可爱德蒙静静地，等着他把一切说完。  
　　“所以，虽然这么说很抱歉，但请不要怪罪他……如果他都不记得、如果他都不去背负过往——那就没有人会记得了。”  
　　那就要被历史遗忘，彻底地负面化，作为早已逝去的生命，作为人类前进的车辙中被碾碎的微不足道的土块，甚至没有人贬低，因为没有人看到。  
　　所谓复仇者是活在昨天的人，他们把自己的未来杀死，用于祭奠过去。爱德蒙懂，他知道自己的复仇尽头什么都没有；就像仇草也懂。  
　　不同的仅仅是，爱德蒙恨，而仇草无论恨不恨都不能脱离枷锁，因为那道枷锁是他自己决定背负，因为那道枷锁上刻的是曾围在他身边、为了一座注定淹没在历史中的城池共同振臂高呼的人。  
　　他必须带着它，因为他们没有纪念碑，只有这道名为回忆的锁链。  
　　“……那你呢？”  
　　“不知道。太久了，名字、脸、声音，每一个都在模糊……回忆不就是越要想起越会忘记的东西么。”  
　　“这么想的话你还真残忍啊。”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　爱德蒙抬起手，想放在天草头顶，但最终他直接用手掌把天草的刘海向上推，让那双眼睛露出来。天草盯着自己放在膝盖上的手，他的食指痉挛般来回划动着，两只食指互相撞击，就像找不到目标的某种飞虫，慌乱而无意义地消耗能量。爱德蒙想捧起他的脸，但对方不肯抬头，所以爱德蒙只能回答他的上一句话：“你又没什么对不起我的。”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　很明显，这话不对，没能进入加好感度的路线。爱德蒙返回去思考他们刚才的对话，一般一个人长篇大论的时候，他不是在要你给建议，因为他早就有答案了。  
　　“你也没什么对不起他们的”？不对，既然有答案了，那想要的就不是劝慰和建议，那到底为什么要说？只是想有个人听着？天草有那么脆弱么？  
　　爱德蒙来来回回想了个遍，悟了。  
　　“我不会和他闹别扭。我知道，他也是你的一部分……”爱德蒙把自己的帽子扣到天草头上，看着他猝不及防地扶住帽檐，“但是你就是你，你就是残忍到丢弃了他们，你就是沿着自己的路继续向前走了——所以你是天草时贞，而他只是来自过去的复仇者而已！”  
　　天草捏着帽檐，指关节几乎发白。  
　　“……你是不是觉得两个复仇者会更有话题？想多了，复仇者基本都是明知故犯（此处语义：明知道自己傻还要去干），所以互相瞧不起……”爱德蒙心说那家伙想日的是你和我有什么关系我还没吃醋呢，同时把自己的帽子拉回来，“看他那态度该戴绿帽的是我，所以明明——”  
　　“爱德蒙，你想玩到什么时候？”  
　　天草问出这句话的语气太淡定，以至于爱德蒙有那么一会误以为天草在问他想和仇草玩到什么时候——他甚至敢对上帝保证他没玩——然后他把帽子狠狠压回天草脑袋上。  
　　要不是咕哒君为了迦勒底的和谐交流禁止他闲的没事用自己习惯的文艺式说话，他今天就要用十四行诗骂死天草。  
　　“那你想和我玩到什么时候？”  
　　“不知道。……你决定吧。”  
　　爱德蒙一口老血吐都吐不出来，他们又不是幼儿园玩过家家，还玩到什么时候，“玩到你死！”  
　　“你想杀了我吗？”  
　　……mmp。  
　　那句话怎么说的来着，你无法叫醒一个沉睡的人，你无法拉出一只自己想往瓶子里钻的寄居蟹，你无法说服一位陷入思维怪圈的天草四郎时贞。  
　　于是爱德蒙把帽子甩在床上，拉着天草的头发把他按在帽子边，狠狠吻了上去。  
　　当你无法说服，那就睡服，用你的实际行动告诉他他有多重要。  
　　天草的目光没有焦距，爱德蒙也不知道他在透过自己看着什么，只知道那少年的低声喘息恍惚而顺从，仅仅是顺从，没有回应，所有的动作都像做到了充气娃娃身上，爱德蒙反手一记智减拍击拍在天草脑袋顶，活像要把他打成脑震荡，“看着我。”  
　　天草没声音。  
　　爱德蒙顿时笑了，他上次是计较着天草的心情没真和他玩SM，这次他可不想计较。他直接撕开天草的衣襟开始咬，一寸一寸种草莓，直到天草推了推他的肩，“爱德蒙——”  
　　爱德蒙又一记智减拍击，这一次效果明显，天草顿时懵了。  
　　“你个死抖M。”爱德蒙做梦都没想到这个世界上还有M把别人调教成S这一说，而天草向他证明大千世界无奇不有，“别胡思乱想，我不会扔了你——唉，来，叫声主人听听，用日语。”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　“来。”爱德蒙拍拍他的脸，诱哄他开口，同时完全代入一个下流角色，“你叫了我就给你好东西。”  
　　“抱歉，我不想知道你口中的——”  
　　“叫不叫。”爱德蒙冷下脸，发出最后通牒。天草咽了咽口水，把脸别向一边，艰难地开口：“しゅじん  
,Dantès.（主人，唐泰斯）”  
　　“Monte Cristo.（岩窟王）”爱德蒙纠正他，“别叫那个名字。”  
　　“……Edmond.（爱德蒙）”天草的声音更小了，爱德蒙把他的脸掰回来，并不意外地看到那双眼浸满了泪水。强迫一个本就觉得他们的关系形如游戏的人叫“主人”——爱德蒙发誓自己原本对并非仇敌的人没这么恶劣，但面对天草，他没办法不恶劣。  
　　“那么，”他俯下身，紧紧抓住天草的手腕压在床上，暧昧地贴近对方耳侧，向那耳垂吹了口气，“要奖赏吗……？”  
　　天草的手被他抓着，无法握紧，只能拉着袖口，徒劳地划动食指，“爱德蒙……”他小声恳求，但爱德蒙无视了他，“想要吧？身体已经受不了了吧？已经很习惯……”他的呼吸灼热地洒在天草耳侧，刺激着早已熟悉他的身体，“被这样对待了吧？”  
　　爱德蒙代入角色代入得很爽，天草却只能强压着身体里的热浪，羞耻混合着近乎恐惧的冰冷，在心口堵成一团。早该想到的。复仇者的爱——为什么要相信这种东西呢。  
　　即使是作为玩具，像他这样的人也无聊透顶——  
　　真的是、  
　　为什么要贱成这样——  
　　爱德蒙的唇滑过他的脖颈，身体敏感地战栗，那双手松开他的手腕，转向腰腹和后背，黑炎般炽热的、足以将他灼烧殆尽的温度，他被用唇和手安抚，把玩，内心还可耻地希望对方不要停下——  
　　爱德蒙握住他的性器时，天草用胳膊压住眼睛，努力不让对方看到自己的泪水。  
　　黑暗中只能听到自己含混的喘息，泪水滑进头发里，大脑隐隐作痛，他甚至分不清自己在被糟践还是安抚，手掌贴着肌肤游过，周围只有爱德蒙的味道，浓重得让他一阵反胃。  
　　他不得不拿开手，让自己不去注意对方的气息。  
　　爱德蒙换了舌尖，勾动他的乳头，来回拨弄，天草模糊地看着他，思维像是被温水浸过，根本不想思考，思考除了让自己感到羞耻毫无意义，他听到爱德蒙的声音：“交给我。”  
　　他偏过脸，看着床单的布料，横纵的线交织出无数的小孔，在他眼里变成一片断续的黑色。  
　　“……主人。”  
　　主人。  
　　噗嗤。  
　　他的胸口湿漉漉的，爱德蒙的舌卷过皮肤，“想要什么？”对方的声音和身影一样模糊，天草睁大眼，但泪水使得他看不清任何东西，爱德蒙的吻是他判断对方位置的唯一方法，他用力摇摇头，“为什么？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我，抱起来很舒服吗？”  
　　“如果你喜欢，”爱德蒙的声音像滑过他肌肤的一道冰刃，“你也可以抱我。”  
　　“……我知道你不在乎。”  
　　爱德蒙吻着他的下颌，向上滑过脸侧，然后舔去了他的泪水。天草终于又看清了他的脸，比看不清还让他局促，“你不喜欢就不叫。本来就该由你掌控节奏。”  
　　在天草疑惑的视线中，他适时补上一句：“真正的SM是由M掌控节奏的，如果你感到承受不住就叫停，就是这样。”  
　　“……”  
　　尽管天草强忍着什么都没说，爱德蒙也“听”到了他的抗议，明显天草本人不太认同自己的M身份，爱德蒙低笑着卷住他的舌，把他眼泪的咸味带到他自己嘴里，天草逐渐放松下来，任由他捡起一缕白发系成漂亮的水手结，“爱德蒙，我……”  
　　该说什么呢。  
　　我爱你，我想得到些什么，虽然我也知道我根本就不配，虽然我也知道你可能根本就没有——  
　　我想从你那里得到些什么。  
　　即使是对玩具的注意也好，总之不要松开我——既然你已经拉出了我，就求求你别松开我了。  
　　本来能在悬崖边站稳，可一旦有了一个人支撑，就不知道怎样自己保持平衡了。  
　　所以只能握着那只手，恐惧地等待着它的离开，等着自己再次孤身一人。  
　　爱德蒙将自己埋进他的身体，撑开内壁，滑向内侧，占据他的思维，明明在这种时候，对方却接上了之前的话题：“真的记不起他们的模样了吗？”  
　　天草没有回答。说不出。不能说。脑海里散碎的火焰和火光中相似的面孔摇晃如幽灵。  
　　因为只要有了新的东西，就一定会模糊过往的记忆。  
　　“真好啊。”爱德蒙低声道，他抓住了天草的手腕，那种目光难以形容，就像一条蛇盯着一只并不在食谱里的苹果，“真好啊。”  
　　“唔——”天草本能地蜷起身又被拉开，爱德蒙死死盯着他，动作粗暴到极点，声音却沙哑而温柔，“为什么总要我这样？放松一点。你的心交给我，好不好？”  
　　不知道。  
　　不敢，已经把手递到他手里，如果把心也赌出去，就真的会坠落。  
　　哈哈，果然，他埋怨爱德蒙的玩弄时，自己也没有完全认真啊。  
　　他们两个，本来就都是不敢爱人的人啊。  
　　“嗯、呼……”天草抓住爱德蒙的手，在嘴里慢慢咬过，舌尖刮蹭指腹，然后满意地听到爱德蒙瞬间紊乱的呼吸，“哈、哈……”他的目光向上挑，爱德蒙的角度看过去甚至带了一丝凤目般的弧度，那双琥珀般的眼睛此时分明透着诱惑，“爱德蒙……”  
　　肏！  
　　爱德蒙狠狠抓住他的肩，简直不想计较到底是谁带谁上床，天草怜惜地啄着他的眉尾，安抚他总是抿紧的唇，“嗯、哈……”穴道紧紧绞住性器，爱德蒙简直想陪他呻吟，“唔、慢一点，”他舔着爱德蒙的嘴唇，猫一样求饶，“哈啊啊、爱德蒙……我……”  
　　无所谓了。像这样祈求诱惑也没什么关系吧。不是等爱德蒙失去兴趣，而是等自己无法忍受——等自己鼓起勇气离开。  
　　但爱德蒙抚上他的性器，挑逗他的欲望，垂下的眸子一片炽热，让他总觉得自己是被珍惜着的。  
　　“你恨我吗……？”  
　　爱德蒙做出了后来他觉得自己做得最正确的一个动作。  
　　他拔出来，射了天草一脸，少年被这突然的举动震住，深色皮肤上白色液体慢慢滑落，粘稠地沾在他脸侧，散发出标准的石楠味道。而爱德蒙看着对方睁大的眼睛，满意地点点头。  
　　“我当然恨你啊，”他温柔地说，“谁要管一个天主教徒的内心世界啊。不过，”他抬手戳了戳天草的脸，勾起一点液体，“如果是我的——另当别论。”  
　　另当别论。  
　　因为——  
　　是我的。  
　　爱德蒙勾起唇角，对着天草的脑袋，狠狠地拍了下去。  
　　“——天草时贞你给我听清了我喜欢你你再给我往那破牛角尖里钻我就泡了玛修再把你打包送给咕哒君！”


End file.
